Repairing Friendships
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: With Miranda gone Lizzie is unable to talk about what happened between her and Gordo in Rome, when Kate calls and Lizzie opens up to her does it mean there is the possibility for them to be friends again? Movie spoilers. One Parter


OK well this story kidn of just came to me after seeing the movie for a second time (and I get to see it a third on Tuesday yay!) anyway I thought it would make an interesting story so let me know what you think please! Reviews help me write faster! And since I have about a billion stories going on right now that might be a good thing!! Please let me know what you think.  
  
"Damnit." I sigh before replacing my phone in the cradle, I need to talk to Miranda but the fact that she is still in Mexico City escaped my memory until the answering machine message greeted me on the other line.   
  
"You've reached the Sanchez family we are in Mexico City for the next 2 months so leave us a message and we will get back to you as soon as we get home."  
  
More than anything I need to talk to my best friend. I've been home from Rome for two weeks now and I haven't spoken to Gordo since we got back, since the kiss on the rooftop of our hotel. A week after arriving home and not hearing from Gordo I came to the conclusion that it had to have been because he thought I was grounded...my grounding only lasted a couple days when my parents realized that I had to adjust to being a star in Rome to being just plain Lizzie back home, they decided that was enough punishment without being grounded for the summer. Not that it really matters, I have no one to talk to. Gordo hasn't returned a phone call and Miranda is still on vacation. I've always been able to talk to one or the other about whatever problem I had in my life...But one is the cause of all my problems and the other is unreachable.   
  
And kissing Gordo was just one of those things that I could never, in a million years go to my mother about. She would do one of two things be all, "I always knew you two would get together..." or she would say "Lizzie just be careful this could change things for you and Gordo forever." And since my best and oldest friend isn't speaking to me I would think that would fall under the major "duh" category.  
  
The phone ringing scared me out of my thoughts, the private line my parents gave me for graduation hasn't rung more than once or twice since I got back from Rome. Hoping it is finally Gordo returning my call I answer it quickly,"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie are you okay? You sound weird." Kate's voice rings over the phone line, this is clearly not the person I was expecting...Kate calling me is even more unexpected then if it had been Gordo.  
  
"Kate?" I can't help the question in my voice but finally I respond, "yeah I'm fine thanks Kate. I just thought you might be Gordo."  
  
"Ah, so you guys are finally together?" Kate questions.  
  
I can't help but sigh, "I wish."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kate seems clearly surprised by my tone.  
  
"I haven't spoken to Gordo since we got back from Rome." My voice has to give way every thought I have.  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"I wish I were." I can't help but sigh again, "I've called him about a million times but he hasn't returned a single phone call." Wait hold on, am I really confiding in Kate? I mean sure we got along in Rome, but it was one of those circumstantial things, right? I mean isn't she back and hanging with Claire and them? Preparing a whole bunch of cruel things to say and do once school starts again?  
  
"That sucks Lizzie." Kate's voice even holds a tone of sympathy I am talking to the same Katlyn Victoria Saunders right? The one who doesn't ever take any one's other feelings into consideration? I'm dreaming right? Nope, I flinch as the spot where I pinched myself stings for a minute. "He's probably just being a dumb guy and freaking out."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I figured but it's just annoying."  
  
"I'm sure." Kate states and then the two phone lines go silent.  
  
Finally I have to ask, "Kate is everything OK?  
  
"Oh yeah everything is fine. Better than it has been for awhile." Kate states.  
  
Glad to take my thoughts away from Gordo for the first time in a week I ask, "Really? How so?"  
  
"Ethan and I are back together." Kate states and I can hear her smiling through the phone lines.  
  
"That's good Kate." I respond, not that I'm really surprised.  
  
"And I moved in with my Dad, he's around a lot more he doesn't travel as much as my mom does." Kate's voice doesn't sound like she's flaunting how much better her life, more like she's filling an old friend on on how her life has been.  
  
"That's really good Kate." I state, and I find that I mean it, I remember how her mother had been when we snuck out to her birthday party earlier in the year. On a spur of the moment then I question, "Kate do you want to do something?"  
  
"You mean go somewhere?" Kate questions.  
  
"Yeah, maybe like a movie or the mall or something."  
  
"Aren't you grounded?" Kate questions.  
  
"Listen if you don't want to..." I shake my head, I guess we were really not meant to be friends again.  
  
"No! I want to I just figured you weren't allowed to do anything, you said you were grounded for the entire summer on the flight home."  
  
"Nope, my parents felt bad about how I came back and was just normal Lizzie again so I got off grounding. So did you want to do something?"  
  
"Sure." Kate responds, "my step-mother is home and I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving us a ride to the mall and we can catch a movie or something. You can spend the night if you want."  
  
I think about this for a minute, was I really going to spend a large amount of time with Kate Saunders, and then I remember how much fun we had actually had working on our project for school, "that sounds like fun, let me check with my parents, hang on."  
  
I set the phone down and I quickly run down the stairs to find my mom making lunch and my dad painting one of his lawn gnomes. "Can I go to the movies and then spend the night at Kate's?"  
  
My parents both look at my stunned, "Kate Saunders?" my dad asks.  
  
I nod, "yes."  
  
"You are asking if you can spend the night at Kate's?" My mother looks even more stunned then my father does.  
  
I nod again, "yes."  
  
My mother shrugs, "if that's what you want to do."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then that's fine, do you need me to take you?" My mother questions.  
  
"Probably just over to Kate's house she said her step-mom can take us." I respond.  
  
"All right well get your things together and I will take you when your dad and I finish lunch." My mother offers as she finishes making her lunch.  
  
"Thank you!" I exclaim before running back upstairs and pick up the phone, "yeah it's cool my mom can bring me over there in like 20 minutes, is that cool?"  
  
"Yeah that's great."  
  
"Ok, where your dad's house?" I question picking up a pen and notepad.  
  
"It's the house I used to live in, you know back when we were still..." Kate stops for a second as if to say one thing but then she says, "in elementary school."  
  
"Your Dad still lives there? I didn't know that, I can walk there." I respond.  
  
"Yeah you can, do you want me to meet you halfway?" Kate offers.  
  
"Like we used to when we were little." My thoughts wander back to when we were in second grade and neither was able to walk the entire way by ourselves so my mother would stand in our driveway and watch me walk up our street and as I disappeared around the corner Kate would be there waiting for me and we would round her corner and her mother or father would be in sight also.  
  
"OK that sound cool I'll see you in a bit." I respond before hanging up.  
  
Quickly packing my bag and grabbing my purse I head downstairs, "Kate's dad still lives in the same house so I'm just going to walk."  
  
"OK that's fine." My mother responds, just be sure to call me when you get over there."  
  
I nod, "OK, Kate's going to meet me halfway like we used to when we were little." Quickly I hug and kiss both of my parents and then head out my front door.  
  
By the time I get to the corner we meet at Kate is all ready there waiting and she's wearing a bright smile, and I can tell that for the first time in a long time Kate actually looks truly happy. 


End file.
